Karin's Bitter End
by animequicksandlover
Summary: When Karin falls into quicksand, will Sasuke be the hero Karin always believed him to be? My first fic, so please read and review. Rated for a reason.


_For my first story, I wanted to do a fic about Karin. Afterall, she is so cute, isn't she? Unfortunately for her, this has a grim ending, so be warned. I guess this story also doubles as an anti SasuKarin fic too, so I hope you enjoy it. Rated for character death. _

Karin ran through the forest, just behind Sasuke. They both knew that they had to reach the other members of their team before the enemy did, or they would all be killed. She stared at Sasuke admiringly as they moved. She had no doubts that he could take on every single one of their enemies by himself and win. He was so amazing. Maybe this time, she could prove herself to Sasuke, and he'd finally notice her. Since the beginning of Team Hebe, she was filled with that thought. That, and her infatuation for the leader of the group.

"Quickly, Karin." Sasuke said, shaking her from her daydream about pleasing Sasuke.

"I'm right behind you." She replied in an obediant tone.

They moved quickly through the woods. He leapt into a tree to avoid a large growth of briar vines, and she followed, jumping onto a lower branch. She was just about to leap up beside Sasuke, when Karin slipped, and fell from the thin limb. She positioned her body to land on her feet, and braced for the fall into the huge patch of briar vines that waited below, knowing it was going to be painful. She cried out as she fell into the sharp tendrils, and landed perfectly, but instead of solid ground, she sank up past her ankles in mud. Sasuke leapt down, and stood at the outer edge of the briar thicket.

"Oh...Ow...Sasuke..." Karin called to the man she worshipped. "Get me...get me out of here..." She tried to lift her feet, but she was stuck in the wet earth. She tried to move her arms, but her upper body was tangled in the vines. "I can't...move...help me." To her surprise, Sasuke just stood there a moment, an unemotional look on his face.

"I have to go, Karin, you know that." He said stoically. He turned away.

"Sas...Sasuke...don't leave me..." Karin begged. "Help me...get me out of this...please."

"The team is more important." Sasuke said. He jumped into a tree, and was gone.

"Sasuke?" Karin called. There was no answer. She could feel herself sinking, and the briars were lacerating her painfully. "Sasuke!" She screamed. "Come back! Please! Help me!" Sasuke did not return, and Karin became frantic.

'No...he couldn't leave me...he can't...' She thought. "Sasuke!" She screamed again, to no avail. She began trying to get out, fighting the briars and the mud below her.

Karin whimpered as the briar vines dug into her skin. If she could only free her legs from the thick mud that gripped them mercilessly and pulled them ever deeper, she could break away from the painful vines. But the mud sucked her down even deeper, her thigh-high ninja boots making slurping and sucking noises as she resisted the gooey muck.

"Ohhh!" Karin gasped as she struggled. "Let me...go...I gotta..." She tried to fight the tangle of sharp briar vines that were wrapped around her arms and upper body. They tore at her light purple shirt, ripping the sleeves, and cutting her. She clenched her teeth and thrashed about, causing the vines to find more places to dig their spikes into. "Please..." She whispered. She had sank to her knees, and the mud was still creeping up her legs. Her bright red hair had become tangled in the vines, and each move pulled her hair. She tried once again to reach down to try to pull her legs free, but the limbs of the briar bush held her arms in place. Suddenly the realization hit her that she was hopelessly trapped. Behind her glasses, tears began to form, her usually strong exterior giving way to fear.

"Sasuke..." Karin whimpered. The mud reached the tops of her boots and she struggled again. "Sasuke!" She cried. "Please save me!" She knew that he could not hear her, and probably didn't care anyway...NO, he was her hero...the man she wanted...that she loved. He _had_ to rescue her. "Please, Sasuke, hear me!" She screamed. She looked down. The mud was at the bottom of her short black shorts. The vines of the briar bush were bending down as she sank, sinking into the quicksand with her.

"Oh God, Sasuke...PLEASE!" Karin called in a terrified voice. She sank deeper, slipping to her bellybutton in the mud. She tried to use the briar vines to lift herself up, crying out in pain as the sharp briars stabbed into her arms, her hands, and her body. She fought against the pain, but the suction of the mud was too great for her to overcome. With a cry, she dropped her weight back into the quicksand, now bleeding and sobbing as the mud claimed her to her chest, in which her heart was breaking. How could Sasuke leave her to die like this? How could he do this to her? She had been loyal to the team, to Sasuke. And he had to know by now how she felt about him. Now, he had left her like she didn't matter. "Please...Oh Sasuke, please..." Karin sobbed. The mud was smooth and thick, and she closed her eyes and thought about Sasuke, imagining it was him that was caressing her skin. She felt the mud reach her armpits, and opened her eyes. The vines were still holding her arms, now pulling them above her head.

"I don't wanna die..." Karin whined. She tried to move, but now it was impossible. She began panting, tears falling from her eyes. "Sasuke...you have to save me..." She whispered, her voice breaking. The cool, wet quicksand rose to Karin's neck, and she began sobbing again, and as she continued to slowly sink, she turned and twisted her head, trying to keep it above the surface. It reached her chin, and she began gasping frantically, and pulling at the briar vines.

"Sas..." She started to scream, but the quicksand cut her off, rising over her mouth. She closed her mouth tight, and panted through her nose, still trying to get free. She felt the sleeves of her shirt start to tear loose, and finally they gave way, ripping off of her shirt. Unfortunately, the extra weight forced her down into the quicksand to her eyes. Her hands and arms were still held by the briars, and as the mud closed over Karin's face, she clenched her fists, her struggles growing weaker and weaker by the second. Finally, just as the quicksand reached her writs, her hands stopped moving. A few seconds more, and the tips of her fingers slipped into the mud.


End file.
